


Postales del extranjero

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Angel. Faith le ha cogido el gusto a mandarle postales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postales del extranjero

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ella, pero al principio le mandó postales. Postales estúpidas con fotos de comidas típicas; enchiladas en Tijuana, chile con carne en Texas y tarta de queso con fresas desde Nueva York. Esas llegaban con una regularidad también impropia, cada dos o tres días. De repente dejaban de llegar y Angel daba vueltas por la casa y por las calles pensando que eso era todo. Que se había aburrido, como le pasaba tan a menudo. Que se había olvidado porque había encontrado cosas más interesantes que hacer, como siempre prometía. Que por una vez, una sóla vez (no se necesitaban más) no había ganado. Y entonces, de repente también, pizzas desde Roma o sushi desde Kyoto, comidas con esa pátina inconfundible de las fotos pasadas de fecha, tomadas en los ochenta y reimpresas eternamente.

Pensó durante mucho tiempo que Faith tenía un gusto horrendo para las postales, pero aún así las fue pegando pacientemente en aquella pared para la que nunca había encontrado un cuadro adecuado, la que rodeaba la viga maestra en el salón. Muy de vez en cuando abandonaba el tema gastronómico y se lanzaba al mundo de la comedia: pasó cerca de un mes en Escocia y en aquella temporada Angel recibió dos kilts levantados, cinco vacas peludas y algo que Angel sabía que era haggis pero que Faith se limitó a mencionar como "la madre de todos los salamis". Eso era la mitad del contenido de la postal, básicamente. Y era de las más largas, porque también incluía su típico informe de la situación mencionando de pasada algún lugar que Angelus había conocido y algún monstruo que había abandonado ese plano astral "de una patada en el culo". Punto final y una firma que también podía ser un garabato involuntario. No podía decirse que Faith apreciara el género epistolar.

Así que postales horribles y los golpes del cartero al ir y venir, y salir al pasillo con la chaqueta sobre la cabeza porque claro que podía esperar a la noche para recogerlas con más seguridad, pero las mañanas solían ser aburridas y los emails no olían como el papel. No había mucho que leer pero Angel se llevaba el cartón satinado al rostro e inspiraba, y por una vez no era malo. Los sentidos sobrenaturales. No eran malos porque un humano habría olido a papel, y quizá como mucho a la gasolina del camión del reparto. El olfato de Angel apartaba los olores cercanos (el buzón metálico, las manos del cartero) y los que no lo eran tanto (un saco de plástico vapuleado y el aroma punzante y ofensivo de las bodegas de un avión), y llegaba directo a la fuente. A las manos sucias de Faith escribiendo apoyada en una cabina de teléfonos en Drumnadrochit antes de coger otro autobús nocturno, posiblemente uno que sólo está esperando por ella. A la saliva de Faith, a la boca de Faith besando el sello y el olor es familiar y hay una punzada de odio primigenio cuando piensa que seguramente ella miraba al dependiente de la oficina de correos mientras lamía el reverso de la reina Isabel, sólo por costumbre, sólo para ponerle nervioso, y el pobre hombre seguramente no acertó ni a darle el cambio. La postal huele a todas esas cosas, y todas esas cosas traen otras y los días que hay correo Angel puede pasar toda la mañana sentado en el sillón, sólo oliendo y pensando y enlazando recuerdos. Luego se levanta y busca un poco de adhesivo y lo añade a su collage de comida y bromas para turistas, y se pregunta un rato más cuántas vueltas al mundo necesita dar antes de sentir que puede volver.

Sólo Buffy supo qué era aquel mapa de fotos estúpidas. Buffy nunca mandaba postales, sólo escribía de vez en cuando, cartas que empezaban con "Querido Angel, espero que estés bien", como las que se mandaban las señoritas en los tiempos de Liam. Huelen bien y usa sellos adhesivos, y cuando necesita algo urgente manda un e-mail con firma predeterminada. Buffy entró y de entre el salón ordenado y sus muebles de almacén minimalista detectó de inmediato la pared-mapa, y arrugó la nariz, y Angel estuvo seguro de que podía olerlo.

\- Vaya, menuda trotamundos... ¿Eso se come o hay que matarlo? - preguntó con una sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros. Y el auténtico significado brillaba detrás, algo que podía ser "¿Por qué te escribe?" o también "¿Por qué te escribe a tí y a mí no?". A Angel todas las respuestas que se le ocurrieron brillaban de egocentrismo, muy a su pesar.

\- Tú también viajas mucho - dijo al final, perfectamente inexpresivo. A Buffy pareció bastarle, o quizá no quería seguir pensando en ello. Ambos dieron la espalda a las postales y se sentaron a tomar un café y hablar de los nuevos tiempos.

Un día recibe una postal que no es una postal, pero como es de día y tiene que esperar a que se cierre la puerta de la calle para salir con su abrigo sobre la cabeza y coger el pedazo de papel no se da cuenta hasta que no entra en casa. La postal que no es postal es una foto, una Polaroid. La comida esta vez es una hamburguesa a medio comer sobre los cuadros blancos y negros de unas mesas conocidas. Angel los ve todos los días al caminar junto a la cafetería de la esquina, y el olor es tan familiar que ni siquiera lo puede aislar durante unos segundos. Detrás sólo dice "Hace un día genial, no deberías recoger el correo".

Y por supuesto, le hace esperar. No le cuesta mucho suponer que sigue en la cafetería, jugando con un vaso de refresco durante horas, con una media sonrisa porque sabe que él no va a salir, no puede salir, y esa mañana oler la foto no sirve porque casi se siente enfadado, con un resquicio de la buena educación victoriana. Porque es de mala educación no avisar a los amigos cuando se vuelve a la ciudad, y aún más hacerlos esperar rodeado de olores.

Atardece. Se da cuenta mucho antes de que la pérdida de luz se haga patente, y entonces se pone en pie para correr al otro lado de la calle, para quizá perder la calma un poco y preguntarla si se piensa quedar, si va a volver a desaparecer y entonces no habrá postales, pero no hace falta. Cuando abre la puerta está en el umbral oliendo a tierra y sudor y a una mochila que son casi un montón de harapos, y se agacha para entrar bajo el puente que forma su brazo anunciando que espera que haya agua caliente porque necesita una ducha. Lo único que puede hacer es seguirla dentro del ascensor, dentro del apartamento, en casa, a casa, y observarla mientras se detiene junto a la pared del mapa.

\- Son unas postales horribles - murmura al final, casi enfadado otra vez, porque ella se está riendo cada vez con más ganas, con los dientes más afilados y los ojos más brillantes.

Se gira y le parece que la pared, con sus ventanas al mundo, tiembla y se derrumba.

\- Lo sé. Sólo quería ver si estabas tan enamorado como para exhibirlas - responde burlona antes de lanzar la mochila a un lado y entrar en el baño cerrando la puerta, dejándole en silencio, paralizado, con la sensación molesta de no saber si se ríe de él o es cierto y es un conejillo de Indias en problemas.


End file.
